Memories of You
by A.N-Mellow
Summary: One-shot #1 AU- Life brings tears,smiles and memories. The tears dry, the smile faded but the memories last forever. People say bad memories cause you the most pain, but really it's the good one that driven you insane.


**A/N: **Dear readers, I just had this whacked up idea at the back of mind which is to write a series of one-shots together with ' The hidden identity'. This would be the first one that I'm going to share with you guys. Each one-shot will be of different genres depending on the fic itself. I urge you all to look forward to it :) This chapter is dedicated to my adorable sisters and my fellow readers.

**Warning: Do not let your eyes deceive you, what you will be reading later on has a different outcome to your point of view. AU-**

**Italics- speech/thoughts**

**No Flames or Trolling!**

* * *

**Memories of you**

"_Even if a part of me is dead, the memory I had of you would be everlasting." _

_-Anonymous_

The turquoise sky faded as it marks the end of daytime, she couldn't remember how long has she been waiting for him to return to the place which holds a significant moment in their life; the pavilion located in the center area of the park, quite a distance away from Maid Latte.

The numbers of hours sitting on the bench alone, praying for his safety while staring at the ring he gave it to her three years ago before Usui left for England due to a business proposal. Not caring if its day or night, all she wish is to see once again sucking the lollipop with his hands in his pocket walking towards her.

The pair of emeralds eyes which she missed seeing it. He promised her that he would be back to her side safe and sound; he too promised that she wouldn't be alone for the rest of her life. However, luck just love to play a prank or two on you… it seemed that Misaki was down with amnesia due to depression upon hearing Usui's tragic. His flight to England exploded due to gas leakage.

The new broadcaster specifically mentioned that there were no survivors as he announced his condolence. Minako and Suzuna were the first to hear the news, knowing that this piece of bad news is going to deeply affect her; they've decided to hide it from Misaki. Who could have thought that this kind of tragic is going to happen? When they were already engaged with their wedding photo taken, and the wedding itself is taking place in a week's time upon Usui's returned.

That night no one spoke a single word at dinner, all of them tried their best to hide their emotions by diverting their attention. Minako suggested that they should have a competition; whoever eats the most number of apple bunnies in one minutes wins. Suzuna nodded her head but the president of seika high rejected her proposal; claiming that Usui should've landed by now… as she heads back to her room to check her phone for any updates.

In order not to arouse the suspicion, Minako allowed her to do as she pleased. Tears glided down her cheeks when she can no longer see her daughter's silhouette.

"_May all the strengths be with you, my dearest Misaki."_

She sat on her bed, checking her phone every three minutes interval to make sure her phone is working. She does have a habit of brushing her hair while watching the television at the same time to get pass time in the mist of waiting for his message to arrive.

"Early, we announced that flight F98765 has exploded and there were no survivors. Today, in the late evening we received a report from Amos airline according to their statistic only a few didn't board the flight."

"I'm sure all of you are anxiously waiting for the names of the passenger. Please stay calm, once I've received the names it will be release via the radiobroadcast. Thank you and goodnight."

Tears couldn't stopped gliding down her cheeks ever since that day, Minako tried all methods to cheer her up but nothing works; not even Sakura's jokes did the trick. Her actions worried her loved ones as they could no longer find the demonic Prez sprit in her.

Each day Misaki's living in agony; the vibrant colors of her world started fading slowly… all she needed was someone to understand the pain she's going thought and what her family's doing right now isn't helping her out at all. They told her to forget him and start fresh as she's still young because there's always a second chance to love someone else.

In reality, none of her family members said that. It was just a delusion that Misaki faced while she's on low mood, the different haunting voices that's on her mind for quite a while is breaking her down both physically and mentally. This goes on for a week till Misaki has finally decided to walk out her room.

At first, Minako thought that her daughter has finally come to her sense but it's more than meets the eye. Misaki didn't responded when Minako addressed her. This was quite worrying as the looks in her eyes were different from before.

Suzuna tried to call her by their usual greeting but all Misaki did was to giggle. It's been decided that she's bringing Misaki to the nearest hospital. The doctor told them that Misaki's been diagnosed with amnesia after several tests she conducted. All the results showed the same outcome.

The best thing they could do right now is to let her do what she wants, this illness maybe temporary or come to worse it may be permanent depending on the will of the patient. By default, amnesia patient could only remember vividly the surroundings which are important to them; strangely enough for Misaki's case… she could remember clearly that she has to meet someone at the pavilion as promised with the ring she's wearing.

Every day, she would sat on the bench in hopes that he would appear. It doesn't matter how long it would take him to return. She would wait for him. Not far away from the pavilion there's an oak tree nearby; at every hour interval… Hinata and Misaki's pals would be there to supervise her and act as accordingly till she called it a day.

Sometimes, in life… what you see or hear maybe not be as bad as what you expected. Well, indeed Usui's name didn't appear on the few that didn't board the plane but the truth is Usui was been sent to a remote mountainous area located in the middle of Afghanistan by Tora Igarashi to do last minute volunteering with him. Technically, there's no Wi-Fi connection or any other ways to communicate with the outside world nevertheless sending a message to report their status. The whole process took about 3 years.

Takumi only found out about Misaki's condition after the jet landed. Astound was the word that came to his mind. Tora on the other hand tried to phone all the newspaper industries in hopes to find some leads to her condition. Most of them told him that it was nearly impossible to recover any news that was broadcasted for the past three years. Just as Tora was about to give up, Usui's phone beeped.

Apparently, the message was from Misaki's childhood friend: Hinata. The guy who loves to ask rhetorical questions; to add some spices to his message; Takumi decided to read it out loud for Tora to hear.

"**You're not dead, aren't you?" **

"**You didn't broad the plane to England am I right?"**

"**Still remember our promise at the retreat camp?"**

"**I admit that you do have a nice body but that doesn't mean you could made Misaki cried."**

"**The rest of the world can be blinded by the news and rumors but right deep inside my heart. I believe that you're still alive. What's your reason for not picking up her calls?"**

"**From today onwards, I would be spamming your phone with my long-chain of messages till you reply back. So long, Walker."**

"Wow, I'm speechless." Tora answered.

"The thing is, I'm having difficulties comprehending parts of his message; like: what does he means by I'm dead?"

"I would love to know too. Why don't you phone him up instead?" Tora suggested as he took sip of his orange juice while browsing through the magazine that he missed for the past three years.

"Fine."

***Beep***

…**.**

***Beep***

….

***Beep***

….

"USUI TAKUMI, YOU'RE ALIVE. FOR REAL?" Hinata's long pitch voice boomed.

"No, I'm a living-dead who's sitting right beside Igarashi Kaichou. Wanna check with Tora? Say 'Hi' to this country bumpkin for me."

"I thank you from the bottom of my heart for the eye opener experience you've given me. For your information, I heard that you could bark very well so I was wondering if you're interested to volunteer a role in the play for the orphans in the orphanage this coming Saturday. Here's my number so call me maybe?"

"I shall see about that."

"I heard about her condition, to be frank with you; I'm worry about her. Can you do me a favor by telling me her location?"

"At the pavilion quite some distance away from a café called Maid Latte."

With that Takumi ended the call in the nick of time for Tora to ask him for his fashion advices on the suit he's interested from the magazine earlier.

"Which one do you think suit me the best, the pink one or the white one?"

"Pink, trying matching it with black tie it goes well."

"Perfect. I'm wearing that to your wedding."

"I doubt so now, since she's down with this illness. It may take a few years to recover."

"Oh, don't worry about it. If you're the cause to her condition then you would be the vaccine to cure her. I'm positive that in no time she will recover. Phone me up if you need any form of helps. Good luck." Tora smiled.

"Thank you."

**About an hour later… with Misaki at the pavilion…**

"There… there… it's about time I head home." Misaki sighed, her sixth sense told her that she might be able to meet him today; looks like it's not the case at all. What if the person she remembers doesn't exist at all? She wouldn't be surprise because she has been suffering from delusion long enough.

Even if it's really a delusion, she does hope that it will stay that way so that she will never ever forget his existence.

"Misaki."

That voice sounds awfully familiar; Misaki was sure that she heard it before but her mind was still hesitating whether to respond.

"Misaki."

Flashback came back to her bit by bit, parts of it were still blurrier; most of them were the memories she had of him.

"I'm sorry that it took me forever to return. I heard about your condition and its fine if you do not remember my name at the moment but I'm confident that you still remember the times when I proposed to you in this pavilion. Is this the reason why you chose to wait for me even thought you knew from the beginning that the chances are slim?" Usui asked as he embraced her.

"I don't know, tell me to you know who I am? What's my name? Mostly importantly you resemble the guy I've been waiting for all these while. The question is have we met before?" Misaki blurted.

"Let the time tell you instead. Do you trust me?"

"Yes."

"Good. I believe it's my time to wait for you like what you did for me... Ayuzawa, my demonic Prez. Thank you for not giving up hopes on me when the rest of the world did; it's your love that's keeping me alive. Just to let you know the wedding will still go on as planned; from this moment onwards I would be your compass to guide you. No matter how the long the journey's gonna be; just call my name and I'll be there for you."

"Shall we pay Licht a visit? I believe that he misses the mistress of his lovely apartment."

"Hmmm… what if Licht doesn't like me at all."

"That's a good sign, keep it up and I'm sure that you'll recover in no time."

"_Amnesia never would and never will tear us apart; I would not allow it to happen. If time's what you need Ayuzawa; I'll give you it to you."_

* * *

Open-ended... let your creative juices run wild^^ will there be a sequel?... I have no idea^^

Twinkle Earthling (.^.^.)

24/6/13


End file.
